


Elizabeth's Dark Side

by cklempay18



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Eventual real bondage, F/M, Mild Threesome, Multi, affair, eventual bondage, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklempay18/pseuds/cklempay18
Summary: Elizabeth and Conrad have to stay late one night at the office. What kinds of mischief can they get up to without Henry figuring it out?





	1. Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> This is the..."ahem" plot to flesh out what happens next chapter. I promise some stuff goes down, but I had to give myself some reason to write this besides "hmmmmmmm", so nothing exciting in the first chapter. On a side-note, I wrote this because my girlfriend absolutely adores this show, so I figured I'd make something out of it for her. She's a regular on this site, but out of respect I'll keep it anonymous. Finally, this is my first time writing smut...well, smut-anything, so please, give me suggestions if you think of an improvement! I'm all ears!

Elizabeth had had enough of his bullshit. For hours she’d stalked his office, harassed his secretary, and called his cell so much she worried her number might be blocked. But nothing. It wasn’t until the waning hours of the evening, when she’d retired to her office, trying–and failing—to concentrate on tedious paperwork, that a soft knock came at her door. A haggard-looking Dalton walked in, not giving her so much as a greeting as he made his way up to her desk. She stared him down the entire way, all the anger and emotion she felt earlier having diffused along with the fading sun. An even more bedraggled Blake stumbled in a few seconds later, clearly trying to catch up with the President to announce his arrival. Just as he started to speak, Elizabeth held up a hand to silence him. “Sleeping, Blake?” It wasn’t a question. “Yes, ma’am, I apologize ma’am. It-“

          “It’s ok, Blake. We’re all tired”. She gave him a knowing smile. “Ever since this Supreme Dictator from Trumpopolis started giving us trouble none of us have slept a wink. Take a break, I’m sending you home early”. “But, but Madam Secretary, I can’t possibly afford to do that, everyone else is working quite as busy as I am and-"

“And I can’t legally allow my employees to work if they start dropping dead from sleep deprivation. Sorry Blake, it’s in your contract. Now go”. Blake turned, a little shame-faced, away from the pair and made his way out of the room. Even then, Elizabeth couldn’t miss the yawn that stretched across his face as he rounded the corner, elongating into a shadow on the increasingly dark opposite wall.

          She dragged her attention back to Dalton as he stood over her, hands in his pockets, shoulders slightly hunched forward, his expression dark and nearly impossible to read. “What can I do for you, Conrad?”

          “Skipping the pleasantries, Bess?”

          “To be honest we’re at that point in the week, sir. Everyone in the office has moved past pleasantries…well, all except Blake, of course”.

          “Yes, well, Blake’s a…special case, shall we say… but this _debacle_ we have isn’t helping”. Dalton sunk into the chair opposite Elizabeth’s desk, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Honestly, out of all the _insane, radical,_ or just plain-crazy dictators I’ve met, this one’s gotta be the WORST!”

          “I can’t agree more, sir. But we _need_ access to his country’s energy sources. With all the natural gas and oil sitting underneath his mansion alone we could fuel this country for fifty years. It cannot be understated how important this trade deal is”.

          “Yes, Bess, I KNOW, you’ve made your position on this QUITE clear!” Dalton’s voice rose as his temperament, already on a short fuse, grew shorter. “But I can’t have the U.S. openly associated with a nutjob, however valuable that nutjob’s country is”.

          “To be fair, sir, that hasn’t stopped you before” Elizabeth replied with a slight smile, remembering the flack the administration got for allying with Burma during their border disputes with Laos.

“Yeah, but with a race this close, I can NOT afford to make a mistake. Not when I’m so close to being re-elected, so close I can even _taste_ it”. The president’s eyes shone for a second as he imagined the victory. His body might have been worn down by countless hours of work, but his will remained as strong as ever. “Trying to broker a trade deal with the man who had to be taught how the European Union works is like smashing my head against a brick wall. After all the negative press this has garnered I think it’s time we throw in the towel”.

Elizabeth had rarely heard the President sound so defeated. His eyes were cast downwards, and his arms hung at his sides as if desperate for rest. Dark bags had grown underneath his eyes, giving him a gaunt and frightening face. She wondered if the stress of being President was finally catching up on him, after all his years in the CIA, campaigning, and now doing the job the best he could. What he needed was a break. Hell, what they _both_ needed was a break. A serious break, a chance to unwind.

          “Hey…Conrad…where’s Russel right now?”

          Dalton looked up, puzzled. “Oh Russel? He’s napping in his office”. Elizabeth’s expression turned into one of bemusement. “Oh, so _my_ aide has to be sent home, but Russel can stay here”.

          “I tried, actually, but you know Russel. For him, the only thing more scary than not finishing his work is his wife. That and, I doubt he’s entirely human at this point. The man just doesn’t stop. It took me putting a sleeping pill in his sixth cup of coffee to finally get him to nod off”.

          Elizabeth looked at the President, stunned. “You _drugged_ him?”

“It’s not the first time, Bess, and I’m sure it won’t be the last”. Conrad gave her a knowing smile while winking. “Someone’s gotta look out for the poor guy”.

          “Quite true, and rather you than me”. Elizabeth laughed, but it was cut short by the nervousness she felt in her stomach. “Hey, Conrad…what would you say to a little fun?”

          He snapped his head towards her, narrowing his eyes in the process. “What do you mean by ‘a little fun’, Bess? Unless you’re referring to…that kind of fun”.

          “I know its been a while, but I just figured, with the way things are going now, both of us could use a chance to relax, unwind, take our minds off of things”. Elizabeth got up from her chair as she spoke, moving around her desk and closing the distance between her and Dalton. He made sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time, not letting himself get baited from behind. “And where would these…’festivities’ commence?”

          “In your office?” Elizabeth started to beam with a mix of happiness and sudden energy, realizing he wasn’t immediately saying no.

“Ok…but just tonight! And I’ll be in control, as usual”. Dalton’s eyes gave off a dark glint as he got up from the chair, straightening his suit. But even he couldn’t hide the slight smile making its way past his lips, and it wasn’t lost on Elizabeth either.

          “Should we worry about Russel?” Elizabeth asked. Even drugged, he was unpredictable at the best of times. “Oh, don’t worry. I gave him what they usually use to tranquilize escaped zoo animals, this’ll give us a few hours at least”. Elizabeth giggled at his joke as they both crept their way out of the office, making their way down the hall.

 

(T/N)-The Burma/Laos thing was entirely made up. I'm only halfway through season 2!


	2. Fun and Games

Dalton crept around the back of his office, closing the shades as the last rays of daylight snaked into the office. Elizabeth jumped into the chair, giggling like an excited teenager as she swung herself in circles, already unbuttoning her blouse with swift fingers. The both of them were careless in their movements, caught up in the fun of the moment. The door to the office hadn’t even been fully closed by the time Elizabeth had unbuttoned the rest, fiercely trying to take it off until she saw Dalton’s eyes following her every move. She smiled to herself, and outwards, before stopping what she was doing and walking, step by agonizingly slow step, towards him, dropping her hands to behind her back and pushing her chest onto his.

          “Would you like to do the honors, Conrad?” she asked. His eyes fought between staring back into hers or onto the ample boson currently pushing itself against him. With careful fingers, he undressed the rest of her clothes, until only her bra and underwear remained. He stared at her hungrily before speaking. “On the desk, Elizabeth. She looked at him, surprised. Normally their foreplay lasted a bit longer than that. _He must be desperate_ , she thought, only making her more excited.

She went to the desk and turned around before using her arms to lift her lower body onto the table. Pushing herself into the middle, she lay down, feeling exposed and vulnerable on its cool surface. Conrad towered over her, his entirely-visible member twitching in anticipation. She couldn’t help but stare at it, just pleased that it was entirely hers. She fondled her nipples, already hard, while she waited. “Open your legs, Elizabeth”. His voice was soft as he moved closer to her, getting himself positioned. Elizabeth turned her head to the side as she shifted her thighs outwards, playing along to the soft lilt of his voice. She could barely keep herself contained, and she shivered as she waited with baited breath. She closed her eyes, awaiting Conrad’s large cock inside her wet pussy.

          One second…than two, than Elizabeth opened her eyes, not understanding the delay, before immediately feeling a jolting sensation in her lower body. Conrad thrust into her, not wasting any time in entering as hard and as fast as he could. Within moments his dick was wet with the excitement of Elizabeth’s juices, and her pussy struggled to contain his thudding cock. She cried out as her insides went from full to empty in a matter of seconds, alternating as Conrad mercilessly pumped in and out of her. He grabbed her the sides of her stomach to steady himself as he continued punishing her vagina.

          “Wow…Conrad…you’re…really getting me going there” she panted as his rhythm evened out. He grinned at her, but otherwise stayed silent, focusing on pushing as deeply as he could into her slick folds before retreating almost entirely, before pushing right back in again with greater force. With every push he elicited a gasp of breath from the Secretary, her cries only making him harder. She couldn’t stop the pulse of pleasure spreading throughout her body every time he sank in, and the pain from his thudding only made it harder for her to stay quiet. She pushed back against his cock until every entry caused her painful satisfaction, his dick finding entry against her deepest walls, driving her crazy with desire. Within less than ten minutes, she was already feeling herself nearing her peak. Her hands played with her breasts while Conrad continued his assault, her fingers twirling around the peaks of her mounds while her tongue panted with anticipation. She couldn’t stop the pleasure from spreading until every bit of skin jumped with his entry, and her head moved from side to side and she desperately sought release.

          Finally, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore, didn’t want to. “Fuck!” she yelled as waves of pleasure and sensation rolled over her, her head lolling back as she lost control. Her body arched into the air at the strength of her orgasm, and her pussy and clit continued to react to all of Conrad’s thrusts. She felt the juices, pent up for so long, trying to release out of her, blocked by Conrad’s cock that was already splitting her pussy so wide. _He still hasn’t come_ , she thought hazily. Conrad, still hard, slipped out of her pussy, now spent from repeated abuse. She grinned up at him, using a finger to toy with her abused pussy.

          “Wow…for someone who didn’t seem so…open to the idea…you really had me going there, Conrad!” Elizabeth laughed as she propped herself on her elbows, feeling much more relaxed now that she had climaxed. “Oh, but who says we’re finished?” Conrad, still towering over her, gazed down while arching an eyebrow. “Get up, Elizabeth”. His voice was commanding, and he hadn’t budged an inch since leaving her body. His dick was still twitching with anticipation, betraying its desperate desire for release. Elizabeth smiled at Conrad, realizing now why he hadn’t wanted to stop yet.

          She got up, and followed Conrad as he lay down on the nearby couch, head resting on a pillow. He laid on his back, his dick still fully erect and poised straight up. “Now, Elizabeth…you know what to do”. She gazed at him, biting her lip as she climbed on top of his body, centering herself over his trembling member. She put her hands on his chest, using him for support as she lowered herself, bit by bit, onto his glistening cock. Already, her body was reacting to the entry, and she could feel herself hot at the thoughts of what was to come.

          She sank onto his cock, willingly taking it in deeper and deeper, inch by inch, until she had taken in its entire length. Her pussy spread out, half an inch, then another, then another, as she fought to keep herself from crying out.

          She started slowly, lifting herself up and letting some of its length leave before coming back down again. Even now, it still gave her a jolt of pleasure having his hard cock inside her. Her tired limbs worked against her as she struggled to keep herself from sinking too fast as she fought to keep up a steady rhythm, moving her body up and letting Conrad’s full length sink down into her. After a while she set up a faster rhythm, arching her back to get more room to move. She shifted her weight so the cock rubbed against her g-spot, driving her wild with desire as pain mixed with her need for more. Conrad’s breathing had turned rough as his eyes started to glaze over, and even he fought to keep control over his body. Eventually, he couldn’t stop himself, and Elizabeth could tell he was close to release.

“What do you want, Conrad? Say it”. Conrad looked at her, his eyes taking on an animal form of desire. His hands gripped her sides and moved her down harder and harder as she continued her riding. He gritted his teeth, barely managing to throw out “I’m cumming!” before slamming into her, releasing all his pent up desire. She felt herself losing control as his cum spurted inside of her, finding her deepest points, filling her completely, and she couldn’t help but orgasm a second time, feeling the sensations washing over her and she bent down over Conrad’s chest. His member twitched as it finished, spurting out a last stream of cum before finishing. Both of their panting was ragged as Conrad and her fought to take in air, coming down from their separate highs. She was just getting ready to lift herself up, feeling his member growing softer, but Conrad gripped her arm. She looked at him, concern evident in her face, before seeing that his eyes weren’t locked on hers, but something behind them.

Russel stood at the door, eyes wide as saucer plates, with a stack of books and binders held in both arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes go here...words...more words...and the end! (But not really)


	3. Cover Up

Elizabeth froze, still straddling Conrad’s chest. Her eyes were glued to the Chief of Staff as he stood rooted to the spot, unsure himself how to react. “Sir! …I…uh, I was just dropping these off. I’ll take my leave”.

“Hold on there, Russel”. The president tried to sound as official as he could, stuck as he was in his current position. “We haven’t finished our business here yet, and we sure could use another hand”. It was Elizabeth’s turn to be shocked as her head snapped back at Dalton’s words. _More?!_ Elizabeth was already exhausted from Dalton’s rough treatment. She hadn’t expected this to go on any longer, and frankly, she didn’t know how much more she could take. But she did understand that Dalton was stalling and trying to buy time.

With that in mind, she looked at Russel, trying to make herself look as alluring as possible. “C’mon Russel, come and join us”. She wiggled her ass, trying to emphasize her words. But Russel was already backing up, reaching behind him with his arm for the doorknob. “Oh no, I’m fine, you two just finish your…meeting and I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“It is tomorrow, Russel”. Conrad’s voice echoed across the room. Indeed, it was already after midnight. “I think I should let you know…it wouldn’t be a problem with your wife. After all, Carol’s in on it too”.

Russel’s hand paused on the doorknob halfway through twisting it open. He stood with his back to them, not saying anything for a few seconds. Then his voice sounded out, deathly calm. “Oh really? How…interesting” He turned around, and Elizabeth’s eyes grew wide at the menacing gleam she caught in his eyes. “Guess I could…lend a hand or two. After all, I live to serve the President”. He took his hand off the knob and moved back towards the pair. He stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing where to begin.

“Well, Russel, don’t just stand there, undress!” The President’s tone was impatient, but Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the hint of mirth in his eyes. _He’s looking forward to this? Damn you Conrad!_ Elizabeth couldn’t help but think she was the only one getting screwed here…literally.

“Uh, sorry sir, right away! Normally…well, normally, she tells me what to do”. Russel looked away sheepishly, and Elizabeth could tell he was embarrassed, despite his earlier conviction. Russel hurriedly undid his tie, took off his jacket, and was in the process of unbuckling his pants while Elizabeth and Conrad moved from their current position and got up off the sofa. “The desk it is”. Elizabeth climbed back up, feeling a bad sense of de-ja-vu. Conrad moved to one of the long sides of the desk, in front of Elizabeth, and motioned Russel to get to the other. Elizabeth wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with Russel behind her, but there was no going back now.

Elizabeth turned back, lying on the desk naked, this time on her chest, and found herself face to face with Conrad’s now-erect cock. She swallowed her saliva out of nervousness as it twitched in front of her, up close seeming far bigger than she’d remembered. Conrad stood, resting the tip of it against Elizabeth’s lips, but not entering. “Ready yet, Russel?”

Elizabeth wished she had a mirror so she could see what was happening behind her, but she trusted Russel’s response would keep her informed. Instead, it was only when she felt Russel’s dick sliding against her entrance that she had her answer. _That’s…bigger than I’d imagined._ Elizabeth realized she’d always thought, due to Russel’s stature, that naturally his dick would simply be smaller, but she was learning the hard way that that was not true…the _very_ hard way.

“Ready, sir”, Russel said as he gripped her legs. Elizabeth was annoyed nobody had asked her if she was ready, but she didn’t have time to voice her complaints as Conrad’s cock slid into her mouth. She struggled to keep herself from gagging as the full length of his meat slid through her mouth, over her tongue, and tickling the back of her throat. She tried to stretch her mouth to take in its girth, but her thoughts were preoccupied again when Russel thrust into her pussy, not going in fully but still enough to make her buck her hips from the impact. Already she could feel herself getting wet, even after two orgasms. Russel quickly set up a quick pace as he slid in and out, matching his strokes with his breathing. Conrad matched it, and Elizabeth tried to keep herself from gasping as she was penetrated from two entrances. She focused on Conrad’s cock, swirling her tongue around its length and sucking as hard as she could, tasting his heat and manhood as she did.

It didn’t take long for Russel to start lengthening his strides, going deeper and deeper with each push. Elizabeth’s sore pussy felt numb from the pounding she was receiving for the third time that day, in less than an hour. But it didn’t stop her womanhood from running down her legs, dripping onto the desk as her body built up that familiar sense of pleasure from each push.

Her breathing grew deeper and she panted, trying to get air between each of Conrad’s thrusts. It barely took five minutes for her to recognize Conrad was close, and she sucked more as she felt his cock harden. Russel’s breathing had only become more ragged as he neared his climax as well.

Elizabeth’s only warning was Conrad pushing as deep into her as he could, before his cum spurted out, hitting the back of her throat. Her first impulse was to swallow, and she gulped down load after load of Conrad’s seed. Russel, who had been deliberately increasing the speed of his strokes until he was slamming into her, climaxed, filling Elizabeth’s already once-full insides. Her senses were overloaded with so much cum filling her from both directions, and Elizabeth’s body convulsed as she climaxed yet again. All the two men heard was a slight whimper, but Elizabeth’s hips moved with Russel’s cock as it continued to slam into her pussy, bringing her to higher and higher heights of ecstasy. Conrad’s now limp dick slipped out of her, and she gulped in air while more and more of Russel’s cum filled her. She didn’t know how much more she could take before he stopped, spent himself, and slipped out of her.

The three of them stopped, all breathing heavily, no one saying a word. Conrad was the first to break the silence. “Well, Russel, thank you for your help, you can go now”.

Russel moved back, obviously still not fully aware. “Of…of course, sir. I’ll see you two in the morning, then. Goodnight Mr. President, Bess”. He nodded his head respectfully towards the both of them, before taking his clothes and heading for the door. “I’ll have a hell of a story to tell my wife!”

“I’m sure you will, Russel! I’m sure you will”. Conrad looked down, speaking so only Elizabeth could hear him. “He’ll have a hell of a shock when he realizes I was kidding about that”. Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh while she looked at Russel’s retreating form. She got up from the desk, ready to slide off and find the presidential shower when she heard a noise from her bag. The sound sent dread through her thoughts. It was Henry’s ringtone. Both Conrad and Russel’s heads swiveled at the sound. They’d both become familiar enough working with Elizabeth to know what that sound meant. She sighed to herself. She’d dealt with enough today to worry about this.

“You two can decide how to deal with _him_. I’m taking a shower”. She grabbed her things and walked towards the door, side-stepping Russel as he stood there, frozen in place. Both he and Dalton looked at each other before saying, simultaneously, “You do it”. Elizabeth smirked as she walked out of the room. They could decide how to deal with that. She’d had enough fun for one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth, you really think you can trust those bumbling idiots to fool Henry? Hey, what do I know, I'm just the author xD Hope you all enjoyed! The actual bondage stuff is soon, sorry its taking so long to get there. ^^


End file.
